Description: The Design and Statistical Computing Unit (DSCU) Core provides MRRC investigators with design, statistical, and data management assistance. The core comprises approximately 10 percent of the design and statistical computing unit of FPG. The DSCU is comprised of 27 people and the DSCU Core provides partial support for six. It provides assistance to MRRC investigators in the following areas: research design, instrument development, execution of pilot studies, design and implementation of database management systems, construction of files for data analysis, statistical consulting, statistical analyses, and writing of research reports. The core provides significant services in the areas of research planning, assisting investigators in determining the most efficient design and piloting measures and procedures. The core also provides significant services in designing, constructing, and managing databases, and assisting investigators in documenting the research process. In addition to these pre-study services, the core provides all levels of consultation on many types of data analyses, but has specific expertise in the analysis of longitudinal data.